jedivssithfandomcom-20200214-history
Kashyyk
Kashyyyk (see pronunciation), also known as Wookiee Planet C, Edean, G5-623, and Wookiee World, was the lush, wroshyr-tree-filled home planet of the Wookiees. Geographic features With no axial tilt and a perfectly circular orbit, Kashyyyk experienced no seasons. It was composed of a molten metallic core, rocky mantle, and a silicate rock crust. The planet had four continents, making up 40% of the surface, which were mostly covered in lush, tree-filled forests, although the planet did have a small amount of desert region in the rain-shadow of its small mountain ranges. A tropical ocean belt contained strings of islands and long coral reefs. In addition, a few sandy beaches could be found along the shores of its oceans. Native Species The wookies are the native species of Kashyyk. The Wookiees, whose name for themselves translated to the People of the Trees, were a species of hairy bipedal humanoids that were inhabitants of the planet Kashyyyk. One of the most noteworthy members of the species was Chewbacca, Han Solo's friend and co-pilot, who played a vital role in the Galactic Civil War and afterwards.The Wookiees' natural habitat was the dense forests of the planet Kashyyyk (though one source does contend that they were immigrants to this planet). Kashyyyk was covered with massive wroshyr trees, in which the Wookiees constructed their homes and cities. Reportedly, Wookiees were descended from tree-climbing mammalians. They had the ability to easily learn most languages. However, Wookiees lacked the vocal structure to speak anything other than their own languages. Adult Wookiees were tall, in excess of two meters in height, and were covered with a uniform, mid-length coat of thick hair in various shades of brown. Although albino Wookiees were rare, they were not unheard of. However, such a birth was generally held to be a bad omen, as white hair did not blend in with the earth-tones of their forest surroundings. Tojjevvuk, an albino Wookiee. Tojjevvuk, an albino Wookiee. Young Wookiees (pups) were large at birth (averaging slightly less than one meter). Wookiees possessed vicious-looking retractable claws for climbing. Female Wookiees had six breasts and gave birth to live-born young, with their gestation period nearly a year long. After birth, a Wookiee grew very fast, fully conscious and able to walk unassisted within one standard year. The average lifespan of Wookiees was around 600 years. In spite of their bestial appearance, Wookiees were highly intelligent and had mastered advanced technology, including hyperspace travel. Wookiees also possessed exceptional skill in mechanical repair. Wookiees were often short-tempered. When Chewbacca complained about a move in a game of dejarik that R2-D2 had made during their initial trip to Alderaan, Han Solo told C-3PO that it was not a good idea to upset a Wookiee—because an upset Wookiee would tear a person's arms out of their sockets (though Han and Chewbacca might have been teasing the droid). Despite their temper and great strength, Wookiees were usually gentle and affectionate with their friends and family. Notable Places *Sandy Beaches *Oil Rig *Wookie Villages Special Units/ Ships Kashyyk provides wookies as warriors to it's allies. The wookies also have some rather cool spacecraft and land and air craft for you to use. Category: Planet